It
by xxpsychocupcake
Summary: AU. Yagiri Pharmesudicals isn't just studying Celty's head. It also has a man with stregnth uncomparable to any other. And when it escapes, they will stop at nothing to get it back. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Kasuka, sweetie, we need to talk."

Kasuka looked up from his cereal at the breakfast table, his little feet swinging a few inches above the ground. "Yes, mama?"

His mother sighed and glanced at his father for support. His father put his hand on his mama's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's about Shizuo."

The child absently stirred his Rice Krispies, the snaps and crackles as the flakes got wet the only sound in the suffocating silence. "What about niichan?" Truthfully, Kasuka hadn't seen his brother since the night before, but he just thought Shizuo was staying with their mean auntie again. That tended to happen whenever his parents were fighting- they sent Shizuo away so they wouldn't anger him and provoke his strength.

His mother bit her lip, opened her mouth to say something, closed it again. She tried again, nothing. His father cut in, saying it for her.

"Shizuo is dead."

Kasuka put his spoon down in his cereal, not registering what the words meant for a minute.

Shizuo was… dead?

Kasuka was young, but he wasn't so young that he didn't understand what those words meant. His niichan was gone.

Years went by. Wounds healed, the mind meticulously buried the pain of loss. The boy who had been hit by a truck got a few news stories and headlines, but Shizuo was almost forgotten by everyone. Life went on- the world spun on indifferently, apathetic to Shizuo's fate.

One year after Shizuo died, Kasuka's parents divorced.

Two years after Shizuo died, Kasuka had drawn more into himself, becoming more and more introverted.

Three years after Shizuo died, Kasuka wouldn't speak unless he was addressed.

Four years after Shizuo died, Kasuka stopped visiting the grave every day.

Five years after Shizuo died, the flowers that had been planted over his grave wilted and were quickly devoured by aphids.

Six years after Shizuo died, moss grew unchecked on the headstone.

Seven years after Shizuo died, Kasuka just stopped visiting his grave altogether.

Eight years after Shizuo died, Kasuka's mother was able to pay for her son to go to acting college. Nobody knew where she had gotten the money from.

Nine years after Shizuo died, his headstone was kicked over by some kids playing in the graveyard. There it remained, slowly sinking down, down, down into the earth.

Life went on. Life didn't stop.

And ten years after Shizuo died, nobody remembered him at all.

_(Hello everyone, it's been a while. This is a kink meme fill. It's very AU and pretty OOC, so bear with me. These chapters are edited and will be longer than those on the meme, so updates will be slower. I'll try and update as much as I can, though. First chapter almost complete. Huzzah! *throws confetti*_

_Reviews are love o(^^)o~)_


	2. Chapter One The Great Escape

_[a/n- hey! This story will be told from two points of view- Shizuo's and Izaya's. Because Shizuo's realllly uneducated in this AU, his spelling and grammar will be kinda wonky. But it should be understandable what he's trying to get across. Also, there are lot of pov switches. I cant help it- trying to tell a story from one point of view is like… trying to make cookies with just one ingredient. It doesn't happen. Anyway, onto the chapter!]_

* * *

><p>Its dark.<p>

I stare at the wall and kno that they are coming. Theyre coming and theres going to be pain when they come.

I don't move and hope they don't remember I exist so I can just sit in the silent stillnes and they'll forget. And I wont be hurt anymore by them. I hope that they forget. I hope-

But they didn't forget. They never forget.

The door opens and then light pours in. It hurt my eyes and I shut them, staying as still as I can. If I don't move they might not notice me…

Too late.

A few of them grab me and pull me up. I feel something on my arm and know what comes next. A doctor prepars a needle.

I do the only thing I can think to do-

I fight.

I let my body move for me. I hit and scream and scream and hiss and scratch and try to bite them. I don't want the needle. I don't want the needle.

One of them sighs and jabs my side with somthing sharp. I jolt hard as ele…ele… elextricty? Elextricitie? Whatever it is courses through me. I cant move and they take advantage of that.

Befor I know it they've filled me with needles and have forced substance down my throat and a burning starts.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. I let out a choked little cry and a sob as I start coughing, trying to get the chemicles out of me. My whole body burns. It burns and it hurts and it needs to stop.

I've started thrashing around on the floor, screaming and crying. It needs to stop. Stop stop stop!

Please…

"S-stop!" I cry, but its muffled by the tube running down my throat and they don't listn anyway. They never listn. The doctors just stand there and take notes.

After forever, after more than forever has passed, the burning begins to fade. I curl up on my side with my face in my hands and let out half-hearted sobs. Go away. Go away. Go away.

The doctors start talking, and I don't unnerstand them, but I listn anyway.

"Amazing. That was five times the lethal dose, and its body expelled it in under an hour."

It. I'm an it.

Wait-

No. I'm not an it.

I'm…

Sh…

Sh…

Shin?

Shirou?

Shinjiro?

I give up and let go of consciousness.

I'm an it.

* * *

><p>Izaya spun lazily in his spinny chair, chewing on a pen cap. He'd been tracking down the dear Dullahan's head for a while now, and all trails seemed to lead to one place.<p>

Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

Hacking all of their security cameras wasn't terribly difficult, and discovering the layout of the building was simple enough. Only took around three days to do, which in the grand scheme of things, wasn't that much time. After that, it was downright easy to create a virus that would freeze the view of all the security cameras along his route for five minutes and also block up some motion sensors so he could slip past.

Spinning his chair around furiously, Izaya giggled. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

><p>Izaya adjusted the black beanie on his head as he made last minute checks on his computer. The virus was ready, he just had to start it with his phone when the time was right. He slipped a few knives into his back pocket and was ready to go.<p>

Just in time, too. His phone buzzed, a text message from his ride. Izaya hummed to himself as he skipped down the stairs four at a time, going out to meet his driver.

"Do~ta~chiiiiiiiin~!" Izaya sang as he skipped up to the waiting van and opened the back door, hopping in. "I almost thought you forgot about me~" He smirked, glomping his friend from behind. Kadota grimaced from the passenger's seat, rolling his eyes.

"Iza-channnn, hey!" Erika called from the backseat. "You and Dotachin would be the bestest yaoi- mmph!"

Thankfully, Walker covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence. Everyone in the car breathed a little easier.

"So, where to?" Kadota asked, folding his arms as Togusa revved up the engine.

Izaya rattled off an address, and they started to drive.

On the way to the faculity, Walker and Erika just babbled on about some anime or another. The rest of the van's occupants tuned them out, driving in silence.

Kadota parked in a back alleyway. "This the place?" He asked, looking up at it.

With a nod, Izaya hopped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, slinging a reusable grocery bag over his shoulder. "Yessir~ I should be back in ten minutes, don't miss me too much dear humans!"

With that, he slammed the door and hopped up onto the top of the van. Ignoring Togusa's scream, he then jumped up to the top of a fence, onto a window ledge, and up to the roof.

According to the floor map, the head should be on the sixth floor, where all the dangerous technology and equipment was kept with high security. _How scary,_ Izaya thought with a smirk. _Bring it on._

Humming to himself, Izaya sent the code. After a few seconds, there was simply a little *kasshnk* noise as the door to the roof unlocked itself.

His gait kept as if he were simply enjoying a stroll through a park, Izaya walked down the hallway. He glanced around every few seconds, checking the numbers on the rooms he passed. The numbers were simple, they stuck out over the panel and there was a Braille translation of the number underneath for some reason.

Ah, and there he was. Room number 634-B.

Izaya didn't feel the need to check on his phone if it was right, he already had the number memorized. And, just on cue, there was a little green light as the door unlocked.

Izaya flounced into the room with a flourish. "Ah, my dear Celty-san! Your beautiful cranium is finally mi-"

When he blinked his eyes open, his maroon eyes just met a confused set of wild mocha ones.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p>I was asleep, huddleing under my blanket. I was too cold but it didn't really matter. I don't mind cold. Cold is better than pain.<p>

When I woke up it was bcuse I heard noise in the hallway. I was fast awake and then huddled up underneath my blanket, sitting in the corner.

The door to my room beeped and opened and I got ready for a doctor, but instead there was a person standing there.

He wasn't wearing white.

That alone scared me, this person was strange, he wasn't in white. Everyone was in white. It was just the way the world was, right? Every person had to wear white, right?

He started talking, saying a bunch of things I didn't unerstand, but that's normal. I'm stupid. I don't unerstand much. But he stops half way through and stares at me. His mouth drops open slightly, his eyes get bigger, and his eyebrows get lower onto his eyes.

His eyes. Theyre a completely new color I don't even know. It looks like blood, but pretty. Theres swirly swirls of dark in them and I don't know why but I feel happier for some reason.

"You're not Celty-san's head."

I just shut my eyes and opened them fast at him.

He growled, looking frustrated. "What are you doing here?"

I do it again, tilting my head to the side. He's confuzing me.

"Who are you?" He looks really angry, and most of me shrinks back, terrified of this man.

I answer the only way I know how.

"It."

* * *

><p><em>Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.<em> Izaya glanced around the room for a moment, wondering if this was all some joke the company was playing on him. The barren room had next to nothing in it, a blanket on the floor for "It" to sleep with, three metal loops embedded in the wall which were probably restraints, and migraine-inducing fluorescent lighting encased in the ceiling.

Regaining his poker face almost immediately, Izaya smirked at the pathetic creature in front of him. "Any chance you've seen a head float through here recently, It-kun?"

The oaf just blinked at him again. "Head?"

Inwardly, Izaya face-palmed. A glance at his watch revealed two minutes until the cameras and security switched back on. It was just sitting there wrapped in his blanket, watching him with curiosity.

Sighing, Izaya pulled out his flickblade. "Alright It-kun, you're going to come with me as collateral so I can get myself a head, okay? We're going to have lots of fun~!"

It just blinked at him again, not moving an inch.

Izaya walked over to the man, ready to drag this thing up and shove it out the door if he needed to. But it turned out, that would be unnecessary.

* * *

><p>The man pulls out a knif and comes over to me. I shrink back, hoping to slide straight into the wall, but as usual I cant.<p>

I don't unnerstand why, but I'm not scared of this man like I'm scared of the doctors. He seems difrent. He isn't like they are.

So my body is just acting for me again when I jumped on him and grabbed the knif out of his hands.

He looks realy angry, angrier than he did before. I back away fast again, dropping the knif on the floor and staring at my hand.

I'm bleeding.

It takes a while to figure out that the stuff on my hand is blod. And it takes even longer to register pain, but when I do, the red eye man has his knif back and it pointing it at my neck.

"Ouch…" I say, holding out my hand to him. "Ouch."

"Well, that's what happens when you grab sharp objects, you protozoan." The red eye man gesturs out into the hall. "Let's go, go on."

I look into the hallway. Its just like my room, white. I'm afraid of that, yes. I'm more afraid of the hallway than I am of the red eye man and the knif.

But it cant be bad if the red eye man wants me to go, can it?

I go into the hallway.

I don't know what to do after I'm out in the hallway, so I just stand there for a few secnds. The red eye man makes a frustratd noise before he grabs my good hand and pulls me along.

We aren't very far down the hallway befor everything turns red and loud noises start everywhere.

Even though I tell my body to move, it doesn't. I just freez up in the middle of the hallway and clap my hands over my ears. It hurts!

The red eye man sighs and grabs my arm. "Do you _want_ to die?" He yells and starts pulling me. Even though I resist for a few moments I end up just letting him pull me down the hall and to another door.

He kicks this one open and shoves me through. Inside are strange things I haven't seen before. They're grey and each one goes up a little further than the last one, and they swirl around a lot. The red eye man just starts hopping up them and I try to follow, but my feet get tangled up and I trip.

* * *

><p>Izaya glanced back at the oaf. He had just managed to trip up the stairs, and was staring at them like they were going to rear up and attack him at any moment.<p>

For a moment, Izaya found himself contemplating if he should just ditch It here and come back another time, hopefully with better information. Not enjoying the idea of a completely wasted trip, he discarded that idea immediately.

"Come on, you simpleton. They're just stairs." It just glanced at him helplessly, and Izaya grabbed his wrist again and started dragging him up the stairs.

It seemed dazed to say the least by the time they had made it to the roof. Izaya wasted no time in going over to the edge and hopping down to a windowsill. "You coming?"

It poked his head over the side of the building, watching Izaya go down curiously. Izaya was perched on top of the stone wall surrounding the building by the time It decided to move.

He swung down clumsily, but still managed to land on the windowsill. There was a four or five foot gap between the windowsill and the stone fence where Izaya was perched. In all honesty, Izaya didn't expect It to be able to cross.

But amazingly, It got across the gap, just barely. Izaya stood up, ready to hop to the ground, not noticing how unsteady It was on the edge of the fence.

In less than a split second, It had grabbed Izaya's arm to try and regain his balance, causing Izaya to lose his composure and slip, and sent them both falling a good twenty feet to the ground.

Izaya landed on top of It with a grunt. He stood up and brushed a smudge of dirt off of his jacket, frowning. "Aren't you a spaz."

Izaya figured that It had broken his neck or at least passed out being his convenient landing pillow, but was again pleasantly surprised to see that he was completely fine.

It sat up, shook some dirt out of his hair and gave Izaya a bright, sunny smile.

Oh, how Izaya loved his humans!

The walk back to Dotachin's van was short, the van being parked just around the corner. The door opened immediately when Izaya and It came around the corner, and Izaya hopped in immediately.

It hung back, looking wary of the van. Probably the small space. "Come on," Izaya said, holding the door open for him. It still looked very uncomfortable, but slowly clambered into the van after him.

The moment It's foot had left the ground, the van took off, screaming off down the street. Walker slammed the door shut.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Then-

"OH MAH GAWD IZA-CHAN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING A SEXY PIECE OF MAN FROM THERE! I WANT ONE!"


End file.
